


【大山田】沉溺

by pudding_1126



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_1126/pseuds/pudding_1126
Summary: 本篇丸仓＃是车 安也在场＃设定丸喜欢仓 仓喜欢安＃注意避雷＃总之就是想搞仓后续也许3p
Kudos: 8





	【大山田】沉溺

这里是大仓忠义的家，他本是邀请安田章大一个人来他家里喝酒，谁知道丸山隆平这个大麻烦也跟过来了。

“怎么了，小忠，看到我这么不开心？”

丸山隆平耷拉着眉毛却依然露出他那一贯人畜无害的笑容。

大仓忠义白了他一眼当作回答。

当然不开心，难得能和安两个人独处，丸山却又搅合进来，即使最后三个人喝酒也变得很愉快，但喝醉的丸山隆平实在太难缠了也让他苦恼。

大仓默默叹了口气，转身去拿酒。

“有什么不好的嘛，maru在不也会更开心吗。”

安田章大自然的坐在沙发的一侧，把带来的下酒菜一样一样的拿出摆在桌子上。

“yasu你也知道maru喝多了好难应付的嘛”大仓用着一如既往撒娇的语气。

“少喝点不就好了，maru明天也有工作，是吧？”

丸山隆平正摆着杯子，听到安田叫他便点了点头，还不忘冲着大仓补了一句。  
“你喝醉了还不一样难对付！”

“唔”大仓想起自己的种种“事迹”一时没法反驳。

要说大仓忠义为什么这么不爽，因为他喜欢安田章大，等注意到的时候已经忍不住的对他撒娇了，安田章大也会宠着他，这让大仓感到无比满足。

仅仅是精神上的满足怎么够，大仓不止一次想象着安田在他身下喘息的样子自慰着射出来，这会儿他总会有那么点愧疚感，毕竟那是他的伙伴他的朋友。

他想要对安田章大表白，最近频繁的约安田章大到他家里来也是这个原因。

但为什么次次丸山隆平都会跟来！大仓忠义在心里呐喊着。

已经过了好久，地上也多了许多空酒瓶，安田章大今天有点累了，即使没喝多少酒也困到有些睁不开眼。

大仓见状体贴的从柜子里拿出毯子轻轻盖在安田身上，顺手将眼镜取下来放在一旁。

转头看看丸山隆平倒是醉得不轻的样子，脸红红的在室内灯的照射下苹果肌都泛着光。

但丸山今天怎么这么安静呢？大仓心中疑惑的很甚至有些担心。

他走近丸山，却不料被他一把拽进了怀里。

丸山隆平紧紧搂住大仓靠在他耳边说：“喜欢，小忠。”

大仓一个激灵，拼命推开丸山却无果。

“知道，我知道啦，你先放开我！”

“我是认真的哦，对小忠。”

丸山稍微松开了手臂，他没有笑，用着异常严肃认真的表情用手捧着大仓的脸直勾勾的与他对视。

眼看丸山的脸马上就要贴过来，大仓慌得立刻拍开丸山的手站起身。

不等他说话丸山又马上抱过来，这次直接把他压到沙发上了，大仓感到一阵头晕目眩，想要起身却被丸山抓住手腕死死的按在沙发上。

“我知道，我知道的哦，小忠喜欢yasu。”

听到他这么说，大仓僵住了，这件事他还从未在任何人面前提起过。

他动动嘴唇却不知道该回答什么。

丸山笑了，因为刘海乱乱的挡在眼前看不清他眼底的情绪大仓甚至觉得这笑有些可怕。

“所以呢，希望小忠能匀一点喜欢给我呢。”

说完丸山便吻了上去，没在表面做更多停留，伸出舌头试图撬开大仓紧闭的牙关。

对于这个突然强势的丸山大仓有些怕，他咬住丸山的舌头听见上方“嘶”的一声。

丸山却把大仓按得更紧了，他舔了舔唇依然灿烂的笑着，好像得到什么奖励似的。

“小忠真是不乖，一会儿弄疼了你把yasu吵醒了怎么办啊”

说完丸山还露出一脸烦恼的表情好像做错事的是大仓一样。

这才让大仓想起对面沙发上还躺着安田，他更慌了，如果被安田看到这个场景的话他真的说什么都解释不清了。

“maru酱，真的，不要闹了，你喝醉了我送你回去吧。”

“我意识还清醒的很呢。”

丸山把手探进大仓的卫衣里引得他倒吸一口凉气。

“对了！maru明天不是还有工作嘛，所以快点”

丸山再次用唇堵上大仓说个不停的嘴，趁他张口的时间巧妙地把舌头伸进去。

舌尖轻扫过上颚脆弱的黏膜，他满意的得到了身下人颤抖的反应。

丸山逐渐加深这个吻，与大仓的舌缠绕分离，发出令人羞耻的水声。

大仓感到头昏脑胀都没了继续挣扎的力气，不知道是酒精的作用还是丸山隆平的吻技太厉害了。

直到大仓的嘴唇被丸山吸到快要红肿起来他才恋恋不舍的离开了大仓的唇。

终于得到自由大仓开合着嘴用力呼吸着，被吸到发红的嘴唇泛着水光显得更加娇艳动人。

“站起来了呢，小忠。”丸山好像心情很好的样子。

“这是接吻的正常生理反应啊笨蛋！”

丸山嗯了一声抬起大仓的腰把裤子褪了下来，接着低头就这么含住性器。

大仓惊呼双手急忙推搡着在他下面卖力服务着的丸山。

“喂！丸山你疯了吗！”

丸山将性器含的更深了让大仓舒服到无暇顾及阻止他。

丸山用舌头在上面打着圈，手指抚摸着会阴，吸吮的频率也刚刚好。

“唔……不行了…快放开要出来了…啊”

丸山一点也没放开的意思，大仓就这么抓着丸山的头发射了出来。

丸山把大仓射出的精液舔个干净又亲了一下顶端才离开。

他从包里掏出一瓶润滑液挤在大仓的后穴。

大仓本还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，因为这冰凉的刺激惊得瞪大了眼睛。

“不不不，那里不行，真的不行……话说你怎么会随身携带这种东西！”

“小忠平时这么喜欢抱着我黏着我就应该有这个自觉吧。”

丸山顿了顿。

“难道说小忠那样做只是营业吗？”

他露出一如既往可怜的狸猫脸让大仓心软了一分脱口而出了“不是”

然后他就后悔了。

丸山立马舒展开了皱起的眉心，笑得酒窝都显露出来。

“那小忠就交给我吧，会让你舒服到升天的。”

他把手指探入后穴，小心的一个关节一个关节的深入。

大仓对于这陌生的感觉紧咬着下唇不敢出声。

丸山看到他有些放松了才活动起手指，并开始弯曲着寻找着敏感点。

大仓说不上来这是什么感觉，不是舒服，也不是痛苦。

他害怕疼痛，只得随着丸山手指的动作尝试着放松自己。

丸山另一只手不忘抚摸着大仓的分身，温柔的缓解他的紧张。

已经进入两根手指了，对于后穴开始传来黏糊糊的水声大仓羞耻的闭上了双眼。

在丸山的套弄下大仓的分身再次挺立起来，内壁也开始有了些奇怪的感觉。

不愧是弹贝斯的手，大仓不知道怎么脑子里响起这句话。  
这时丸山突然低头舔舐起了他的乳首。

“唔哇”突然的刺激差点让他叫出声，他从来不知道自己的乳头还能这样有感觉。

“小忠好可爱。”丸山停下套弄的手开始揉捏起大仓的胸部。

“小忠的胸真的好软，每次看到都想捏一捏呢，用力一点能不能挤出奶水呢？”

大仓的脸已经红到耳根了，他从不知道丸山隆平这种时候会这样坏心眼。

“唔…你胡说什么…怎么可能…嗯……别开玩笑了”

突然大仓的腰身猛烈的颤抖一下，即使用手捂住了嘴呻吟声还是从指缝中露了出来。

丸山勾起了嘴角继续加重手上的动作，直到大仓隐忍的叫声带了哭腔才停了下来。

他附在大仓的耳边吹了口气小声地说：“小忠，叫得那么大声可是会把yasu吵醒的。”

大仓一下从快感的漩涡中惊醒，他急忙偏过头望向安田，好在安田还睡得安稳。

他看着安田天使般的睡颜心里更有了负罪感，眼泪更加控制不住的啪嗒啪嗒滴落在沙发。

丸山轻柔的抹去大仓脸上的泪珠，吻了吻他的痣。

“对不起哦。不会弄痛你的，所以小忠别怕控制着点声音就好了。”

大仓在心里咒骂他才不是这个问题。

丸山已经伸进三根手指了，他开始温柔的进进出出，却只是有意无意的触碰到那个让大仓舒服到尖叫的地方。

他格外的有耐心，强迫大仓接受他是一回事不想弄痛弄伤他又是一回事。

从尖锐的快感一下子变成温吞磨人的频率，大仓难耐的扭了扭腰，没经思考就把手伸到了下体。

“不行。”丸山按住他的手，“我还没有进去呢小忠等等我一起。”

大仓用他湿漉漉的眼睛瞪了丸山一眼，看见丸山拉开裤链露出明显已经忍耐好久的性器。

丸山那本就傲人的尺寸在勃起后更加明显，他抵在大仓正在收缩的穴口磨蹭。

“啊…不行，你那个太大了会…会坏掉的”大仓惊慌失措得抬起头撑起身子向后挪试图逃走。

丸山双手抓着大仓的双腿，把他拉回自己的身下死死按住。  
“小忠没问题的，我刚刚已经给你扩张那么久了。”

他咬着撕开了避孕套，套上后慢慢把阴茎探入后穴。

“我说了，不会让小忠痛的。”

丸山再次吻住大仓的唇，双手捏着大仓挺立的乳尖。

他感到大仓的后穴不再绞紧他了，于是用力挺身将整根没入。

“啊！”大仓仰起头已经顾不上控制呻吟声。

他的确没觉得痛 ，但被阴茎塞满的肿胀感太过美妙让他竟然险些射了出来。

丸山摸了摸大仓正吐着淫液的性器，笑着抽动自己的分身。

“湿的好厉害，被插入就这么舒服吗？难道每天都在想着安田这样对待你自慰吗？”

丸山一点也不留情的冲撞着内壁，尽情感受着大仓后穴一次又一次的缩紧。

大仓更是没想到自己的后面竟然这么有感觉，太过舒服了，让他不自觉的自己都动起了腰。

“好淫乱哦，小忠。”丸山咬着大仓的耳垂用低沉而沙哑的声音侵入大仓的耳膜。

“但声音还是要忍耐着啊。”

大仓双手紧紧抓着靠枕，即使咬紧下唇也没法完全抑制自己的声音。

他只想求着丸山慢一点可却连说出一段完整的句子都做不到。

“要我帮帮你吗？”

大仓泪眼朦胧的看着丸山点了点头。

丸山吻住了他，用唇堵住了大仓的呻吟声，这次大仓倒是很积极，主动的伸出舌头与他交缠，他大脑昏昏沉沉的只觉得丸山好甜。

丸山能感受到大仓的内壁在颤抖，他加快了速度。

大仓感到热度全部都聚集在了下体，他伸出手想抚慰自己的分身，却又被丸山按到了原地。

“小忠这么有潜质，不如试试被我操射吧。”

丸山说得波澜不惊，大仓却感觉脑子里像炸开了烟花。

“不行了…好难受……maru帮帮我…求求你…”

大仓绵软的声音挠着丸山的心，大仓能感觉到他又胀大了一圈。

丸山吻去大仓眼角的泪珠，更加精准更加快速的律动着。

“大仓，喜欢。”丸山靠在大仓的耳边呢喃着射了出来。

丸山低沉的声音听得大仓后腰发麻，他竟也这样高潮了。

第一次前列腺高潮刺激的让大仓眼前发白，他连起身骂几句丸山都做不到。

于是他只能看看睡得安稳的安田章大，安心下来。

丸山不是没有愧疚感，所以事后他把一切都收拾得干干净净整整齐齐。

他看着大仓的背影。

”对不起，小忠。但我是真的喜欢你。”

“太过分了……绝对…不会原谅你…”

大仓忠义头也不回的说。


End file.
